


Love is natural and real...

by flowersofromance



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersofromance/pseuds/flowersofromance
Summary: ...but not for you, my love.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke, Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Love is natural and real...

It was already late at night. Steven Patrick Morrissey was just finishing up his latest lyrics when a knock on his door got him out of concentration.

Johnny looked done. His hair was messy, his eyes were puffy and his face was pale and mottled red at the same time. Morrissey had to use all his willpower not to pull him close and hug him. 

"What happened?"

Johnny sobbed slightly. "It's over." He sat on the bed while he covered his face with his hands. "Angie and I..."

The other's heart pounded by these words. He had longed for this moment so many times, but now that it was here he felt somewhat guilty. Slowly he sat down and lightly put his arm around Johnny, who let himself fall against him: "I don't know if I made a mistake..."

"What even happened?" Steven tried to control his voice.

“I...I just couldn't do it anymore. I really like her very much and I didn't mean to hurt her and..."

"You broke up with her?" He didn't even know why he thought Angie would have been the one that ended their realitionship. "Why?"

Johnny bit his lip and shook his head slightly by the question. "I have such a bad conscience."

His band colleague and friend gently rubbed his back. "I fell in love with someone else.", he finally spoke up.

"Who is she?" Johnny then eventually pulled away from the hug. "No, it's...it's not a girl." He suddenly became unsure. "I noticed that I developed feelings for a very good friend."

Steven felt a painful throb in his throat. "And this friend", every word leaving his lips felt like torture, "have you already told him?"

"No, but I think he might already suspect it."

"I can well imagine that." _No, that wasn't what he was trying to say._

Johnny touched his hand gently as his eyes scrutinized him. "Thanks for being there for me." He waited for a response.

Moz just nodded silently. He swallowed. Why was he such a coward. "Of course.", was all he brought forth. 

"I don't know if I made the right decision, I just feel so stupid..." A little more time passed until Johnny eventually decided to make his way back home. Steven escorted him to the front door.

"Wait." He took Johnny's wrist. The two stood so close, that he could feel the other males breath on his face. “I'm sure you made the right decision. If you tell your friend what you are feeling, everything will be fine."

His heart pounded when Johnny gave him a meaningful smile. "Thank you. I'll do that as soon as I dare." The guitarist pulled him into a warm hug. "Maybe I can do it tomorrow," he muttered into Morrissey's shoulder to which he only nodded.

_Tomorrow. Yes._

When Steven went to bed, his thoughts were as far away as they could get. It didn't matter that he was so scared. He had been waiting for this moment for months now, so what meant one more single night. _Tomorrow._ He closed his eyes. Johnny's scent, which still lingered around him, made him dream feverishly. Those soft lips on his, this delicate body underneath his fingers.

-

"I can't believe I was insecure for so long," laughed Johnny, shaking his head. "I should have broken up with her so much earlier."

They rolled around in bed. All this happiness could have been his so much earlier. But it didn't matter now. He had finally dared to stand by his feelings. The first kiss had been restless, childlike, gentle and almost clumsy. But they had practiced for the last few hours and everything already felt perfectly natural. Just as he had always imagined.

"I love you," he breathed between gentle kisses.

"I love you too," Andy said, while running his hand trough the dark hair. "I really have to thank Moz for encouraging you to finally speak to me."

"Yes," Johnny muttered, his thoughts on the soft skin and the smell of the body in his arms, " _me too_."


End file.
